A New Year
by specialsnowflake
Summary: New year, new danger. What will the gang fight with if there are no weapons.Major YU and some JA and OS
1. A New Year

A/N: I was singing in the shower this morning (I know, I know, stupid) and this story just kind of came to me. I just decided to write it down (or type it up) and see how everyone likes it. This is my first fic so no flames please. Sorry if I don't do a good job, my spelling is bad, or the chapter is too short. This is my first try so give me a break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the song I put in this chapter. If I did I would take all the stories I've read and make episodes of them.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Time for a new year. I wonder what wonderful surprises X.A.N.A. has in store for us this year. Jeremie was really worried when we left for summer vacation. He didn't want to leave his precious Aelita. I know how he feels though. I would never leave Yumi if she were in danger.

Yumi. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her all summer. She's just so perfect. She went to Japan this summer and kept sending me really long letters about her trip. I couldn't send letters back to her because she kept going to visit different relatives. I can't wait until I get to see her again. I bet she had a good summer.

Odd went to America with his parents this summer. Since Jeremie didn't want to leave Aelita all alone he stayed at his house and talked to her nonstop. Odd and Yumi were in totally different counties so I was stuck listening to Jeremie and Aelita's mindless talks. I only got to s a week at the end of the summer away from him because I had to visit my grandparents.

"Ow." I had gotten so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize where I was going. I had run into the door to my room. I can hear loud music coming from inside the room so Odd must be here already.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Odd jumping on the bed didn't surprise me when I walked into the room. The girl jumping with him surprised me. I couldn't see her face because she was turned another direction but I could tell she was beautiful. Her silky black hair hung four inches past her shoulders and her green shirt hugged her body.

"Uh....hi." I managed to get out.

The girl turned around. It was Yumi. If it was possible she was more beautiful than she was before. The smile she game me caused my stomach to flip over. Her eyes sparkled.

"Hi Ulrich. I've missed you," she said. I've been waiting forever to hear Yumi's voice again. She got off Odd's bed, walked over to me, and enveloped me in a hug. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Ulrich, come say hi to me and give me a hug too," Odd said in a high pitched voice. Yumi and I let go and turned to face Odd. His words caused a slight blush to creep up my cheeks.

"Hi Odd," I said. He was the same as ever with his pointed hair and purple clothes.

"So how was your summer, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, Aelita, are you doing ok? Are there any monsters? Do you need me to send Ulrich to Lyoko? Something like that," I answered.

She laughed. "I must have been wonderful listening to Jeremie all summer. Sorry you couldn't send me letters but we kept moving around," Yumi said.

"That's okay. I had fun. How was your summer Odd?" I asked the strangely silent Odd.

"It was great!! I ended up staying at the same hotel as Sam and we had a blast. I got to experience the same joys as you did listening to Jeremie and Aelita last week. Speaking of Jeremie, where is he?" Odd asked.

"Right here," the voice of our favorite love-sick genius as he entered the room. "How are you guys today?"

"Fine," Yumi and I said.

"Hungry," was Odd's reply. "Can we go get some food?"

"Always thinking about your stomach Odd," Yumi said. We laughed and headed down to the cafeteria.

How was it? Sorry but the way Yumi looks on the show bugs me a bit so I changed her. No flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you all. I love reviews, wink wink.


	2. Newcomers

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews. Sorry if I have some trouble in this chapter. If you are like a certain friend of mine and don't like Yellowcard, just put in cool songs that you like. Sorry about the bad grammar but that's how they talk.

Anime chicka 901: I'm going. Thanks. I really like your story.

Diamond-Halo: Thank you so much. Good luck on your skating.

Cff12345: Thanks so much for your review.

IndustrialFear: Thanks. It is fun isn't it?

Thanks to any other reviews on the first chapter that I didn't see in time. Thank you!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own my characters.

Well then, on with the story.

Normal P.O.V.

"Odd, you are so disgusting," Yumi said as she, Ulrich, and Jeremie watched Odd eat.

"Huh?" Odd said with difficulty. His mouth was too full of food to speak. The sight was revolting.

"How does he do it?" Yumi asked Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Skill," Ulrich replied, his eyes lingering on the dark haired girl in front of him. _She' so pretty. I wonder if she likes me. No, she wouldn't like me. I mean, why would she,_ he thought.

Yumi could feel Ulrich gaze and the blush that crept to her cheeks. _Why is he looking at me? Could it be that he likes me too? Man, I missed him over the summer. Japan was so boring. He couldn't possibly like me_, she thought.

"Yo, Odd, dude. Nice to see you again. Me and Devon and Jamie are going to this school. Awesome, isn't it," came the voice of a tall boy with a mohawk and skater clothes. Behind him were two others with the same type of clothes. One had shoulder length, curly blonde hair and the other had short black hair and looked Japanese.

Odd swallowed the mound of food in his mouth so he could talk properly. "Andreas? Cool, now we can enter that band competition," he said excitedly.

"Um, Odd, do you mind?" Jeremie, who had been silent for a while, asked. Ulrich just looked at the newcomers with surprise and the look on Yumi's face was one of pure shock.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well see while I was in America, I got met these guys and we formed a band. Isn't that awesome?! They're in Yumi's grade. This is Andreas (mohawk guy), Devon (blondie), and Jamie (Japanese guy). Guys, this is Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie," Odd said.

"Hi," Ulrich, Andreas, Devon, Jeremie, and Jamie said in unison. They laughed at their synchronized words.

"Uh...um," was all Yumi could get out.

"Have you guys met, Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Ya, sure, we've met," Yumi said staring at the three new boys.

"Met!? We were best friends in elementary school and 6th grade. Isn't that right Yumi?" Devon said.

This seemed to get Yumi out of the state she was in. "Wow, sorry. I've missed you guys," she said and hugged them. "Ya, we were friends for a long time, but then my parents made me move to France and we lost touch."

"Hello Ulrich, dear. Did you miss me this summer?" came the voice of the annoyingly perky principle's daughter as she walked over.

"Miss you, I was relieved to rid of you," Ulrich retorted.

"You just don't want your loser friends to know you like me. Oooh, new boys. You guys are cute. Not you though (points at Jamie). Maybe you could take Yumi off Ulrich hands (sorry weird expression I heard somewhere) and leave him to me."

"Watch it, Sissy. Where are your bodyguards? Did they ditch you? You might need them," Ulrich said. _No one insults Yumi. It's Sissy that needs to be insulted. She's so horrible. Not like Yumi. She's perfect._

"Ulrich, come on we're going to go see a movie," Yumi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts about her.

"Oh, sorry, coming," he replied and walked over to where they were standing. The now larger gang walked out of the cafeteria and into the sunshine.

How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me please. Do you like my characters? Thanks to any reviews. Valerie


	3. Thoughts

A/N: Oh my gosh!!! I know I've said this way too much but thank you!!! I got a request to make the chapters longer and I will. The thing is that it will take me longer to update. Is that okay with everyone?

IndustrialFear: Don't worry, there will be a ...... ending. Don't want to ruin it sorry.

Cff12345: Thanks for answering my question.

Dantheman7777: Thanks. I know three is a lot but they all have their purpose. I read you pf and it has go advice.

Diamond-Halo: I know, Sissi (sorry I spelled that wrong) sucks. Thanks for the marshmallow.

Yumiprincess892: Thank you so much.

Anime chicka 901: Thank you. I feel so loved.

Inu's Girl108: Thanks. You don't think it'll get bad do you?

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own Devon and Jamie. Andreas is based on my friend's brother so I own the character but not him. I know, it's confusing but who really cares.

This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all!!!!

Normal P.O.V.

Ulrich lay (is that right?) on his bed after the movie trying to sort out the millions of thoughts in his brain. They had gone to see a horror movie and he ended up sitting next to Yumi. She wasn't very good with scary movies and had been holding his hand the entire movie. _She was only holding my hand because she was scared. I mean, she would have done it to Odd if she were sitting next to him, too._ _Right?_

_I really want to tell her how I feel but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I really like our friendship the way it is now. If she doesn't feel the same it could really ruin our friendship, _he thought. (You guys all know the routine. She doesn't like me. I like our friendship the way it is....blah, blah, blah.)

RING!!!!!!

Ulrich answered the phone glad to have something to keep him from his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hi Ulrich. It's Jeremie," came the voice of the beloved genius.

"What is it? A X.A..N.A attack?"

"No, but X.A..N.A will be the topic of our conversation. Come down to my room. We need to talk about why nothing happened during the summer. Is Odd there?"

"No he's not here. Maybe he needed to refill his stomach. I'll be right over. Bye."

"Bye."

Ulrich hung up and walked over to Jeremie's room.

With Odd

"Dude, how are you not sick?" Devon asked. He and Jamie were watching Odd stuff his face for the third time that day. It was only 2 o'clock. Andreas had run off saying he had to talk to someone.

"I dunno. My dad had this skill, too," Odd said while spewing food all over the place.

"Man, you need to slow down. You're gonna puke," Jamie said trying to get the pieces of Odd's food off him. "Gross."

RING!!!!!

Odd swallowed so he could talk on the phone. "'Ello," he said with some food still in his mouth.

"Hey, it's Jeremie. Can you come meet me in my room?"

"Sure. Let me finish my food and I'll be right up," Odd said.

He hung up and proceeded to stuff more food in his big mouth.

With Yumi

Yumi sat on her favorite bench in the school courtyard. Like Ulrich, her mind was full of unanswered questions. _I'm so glad I got to sit next to Ulrich at the movies. It felt good to hold his hand. True, I was scared but I could have often let go. I just didn't want to. He probably thinks I'm a wimp for being scared. _

_This is driving me crazy!! If I don't tell him I like him soon I think I'm going to burst._ _I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. Even if he doesn't feel the same way I still have to tell him. I just hope we can still be friends._

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked.

Turning around, she saw the person. "No, sit down Andreas. Did you need something?" Yumi asked him.

"No, I don't need anything. You do."

"What? I don't need anything," Yumi said.

"Sure you do. Even though it's been four years, I still know you, Yumi. You can lie to anyone else but not to me."

"Okay, since you're so smart, what do I need?"

"You need Ulrich."

"What?!!"

"I see the way you look at him, Yumi. From what Odd tells me, you guys are always there for each other."

"Odd!! I'm going to kill him."

"You really like Ulrich, don't you?"

"Ya, I guess," Yumi said, softer this time. "He'll never like me though. Why would he?"

"Yumi, he does like you. Remember when that Sissi person came over and insulted you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He cut in right away and defended you."

"Oh."

"Yumi you have to tell him."

"I know. I think I will. Thanks Andreas, this means a lot."

"I got to pay you pack somehow for getting me to start playing guitar."

RING!!!!

Yumi picked up her cell phone. "Hi," she said.

"Hey, Yumi will you come meet me in my room, we need to talk?"

"Sure Jeremie, be right there," she told him and hung up the phone. "I have to go, Andreas. Thanks for the advice." She ran off in the direction of the dorms.

_That girl will never change, _Andreas thought and got up. He went in the direction of the park needing to clear his mind.

Yay!!! Another chapter done!!! Was that long enough? For those of you that haven't already, would you guys read my friend anime chicka901's story? It's called _What happened?_. It's really good. Bye then!!!!


	4. Talks and Music

A/N: I know where this story is going but it's hard to write down so I won't update all the time. I really don't have the time to thank everyone personally but just know that I love you all!!!

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Code Lyoko.

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful anime chicka 901.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Jeremie, what's up?" Yumi said as she walked in. She smiled at Ulrich and sat down next to him on the floor.

_How does she do this to me? Every time she looks at me I can't breathe and have no idea what to say, _Ulrich thought as she sat down.

"I think we need to talk about what has been happening with X.A.N.A. lately. Actually, what hasn't been happening. Any ideas?" Jeremie asked the group.

"Do you think he might have given up?" Ulrich asked.

"Not likely. He wouldn't have just stopped. He's much too determined," the genius said.

"Maybe he's going to poison the cafeteria food and make us all act like monkeys," Odd said with a big smile on his face.

"Sure Odd, he really wants all the people at the school to act like monkeys. Jeez, what is up with you and food?" Yumi asked. Everyone laughed except for Odd, who had no idea what was going on.

"Odd, how can you be so stupid?" Jeremie asked.

Odd grinned stupidly.

"Anyway, what is X.A.N.A. up to?"

"Do you think he could be planning something? I mean, whenever he was quiet for a while last year, he came up with a plan bigger than the last one." Yumi suggested.

"Yumi is most likely right, Jeremie. X.A.N.A. most likely has a reason for keeping quiet," Aelita said. She had been listening to the conversation from Jeremie's computer.

"So what do you think he's planning, Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no idea. Jeremie, do you have one?"

"No. I think we should just be careful and keep an eye out," he answered.

"Okay," Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd said together.

"Would you guys mind giving me some time alone with Aelita?" Jeremie asked, his cheeks turning redder by the second.

"Of course not Jeremie. We wouldn't want to interrupt you conversations with _Aelita_," Odd said to the blushing boy.

"Come on, Odd. We wouldn't want to embarrass him now, would we?" Ulrich said playfully.

"Okay then, bye now," Jeremie said shoving Yumi and the two boys out the door.

"Jeremie!!" Aelita shouted from her position at the computer.

"What is it Aelita? What's wrong?"

"X.A.N.A. has activated a tower! I'm sure of it, but the pulsations don't go anywhere. They're in place and are staying there!!!

That's it for this chapter. The rest is just me blabbering. Haha, just kidding. This is the perfect place to end but I won't be mean so I'll keep writing.

With Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich

"So what do you guys want to do now that Jeremie is busy with _Aelita_?" Yumi asked Odd and Ulrich. They were walking aimlessly around the school with nothing to do. Even though they were already there, school won't start until tomorrow.

"How about we go find Andreas, Devon, and Jaime? We could play some songs. Remember, we started a band this summer?" Odd said to his confused friends.

"Okay, sure. I've been waiting for a while to hear Andreas on the guitar. He had just started when I moved away," Yumi said.

They went to find the other boys and went to the dorms to get their instruments. Devon had some trouble because he played the drums. They set up the instruments in the music room.

"Nice violin, Jaime," Yumi said.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
  
There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
  
I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_

"That was awesome!" Ulrich shouted.

"Way better than what I remember these boys doing four years ago. Great job!" Yumi yelled.

RING!!!!!

"Hello?" Ulrich said into his cell phone.

"Oh, okay, be right there," he said after a pause. "Yumi, Odd, come on, we have to go talk to Jeremie." They ran off.

"They seem to have been doing that a lot lately," Jamie said after they left.

So that was chapter four. How did you like it? It took me such a long time to write. So, R&R. Thanks!!!!


	5. New Possibilities

A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry about the long wait but I'm totally stuck. I also have a lot of homework. Thanks to all those wonderful reviews. They keep me going. Sorry if its short but I'm totally lost.

**Disclaimer**: Blah, blah, blah. You all know that I don't own Code Lyoko.

Normal P.OV.

"Virtualization!" Jeremie shouted. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi once again felt that exhilarating feeling of being virtualized. They had met up at the factory to see what was going on. They wanted to help Aelita find the tower. They were in the forest region.

"Hello there," the pink-haired computer program waved them over when they got to Lyoko. "Come on, the pulsations are a few minutes away."

"Let's go then. Odd sure needs the work out after all that food he's eaten," Yumi said. Ulrich and Aelita laughed.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Odd said, but everyone else was already way ahead of him.

"There," Aelita said. "They have been like this for about an hour."

Sure enough, the red pulsations were pulsing in one place.(Are they really red? I haven't watched in forever.) They were in a crossing of two paths, steadily beating. There were no trees, boulders, or platforms nearby where the tower could be hiding.

"Jeremie, are there any platforms underneath this one?" Ulrich asked.

"No. There's nothing there. There's also nothing wrong with the program so it can't be hidden," the resident genius said. "Nothing has gone on in the real world yet. Do you guys think this could be a trick?"

"Why would X.A.N.A. want us to think that a tower is activated if none are?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Odd?" Ulrich said.

"Um, what should I think? I really have no idea. Maybe there's a different way to stop X.A.N.A.. Maybe you don't have to deactivate a tower," Odd suggested.

"Odd! That just might be it. Who knew you could be that smart?" Jeremie said.

"Not me," Odd replied. They all laughed.

"Jeremie, since we can't find a tower and have no idea what this other thing could be, we should let Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi be devirtualized," Aelita said.

"Good idea," Jeremie said. They divirtualized themselves and went back to the school while Jeremie stayed to talk to Aelita.

Ulrich POV(With Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi)

Back in Odd and my room we decided not to talk about Lyoko.

"I wonder what kind of tricks Sissi will try to play this year," Odd said absentmindedly.

"Gosh, I wish she would just leave me alone," I said, not really answering the question Odd asked. _If Sissi would just leave me alone I would get to spend more time with Yumi. Sissi takes up too much time._

"We should trick her again and get her to leave you alone!" Odd said.

"Yeah, or find a way to get her in trouble with her _daddy_, the _wonderful_ principle," I said.

"Or put gum in her hair."

"Or a spider in her room."(A/N: That would scare me so bad)

"Or a worm in her food."

Yumi had been quiet throughout our entire discussion on Sissi. She seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey Yumi, you okay?" I asked her.

Yumi looked startled. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll go to bed. See you guys tomorrow," she said. She stood up and walked out the door. I stared at her retreating form and continued staring at the door after she left.

"Ulrich and Yumi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Odd sang, dancing around the room.

"Odd, would you shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Only if you admit that you're totally in love with Yumi," Odd said grinning.

"What? Where did yo-"

"Come on, Ulrich. Everyone knows you love her. Everyone except Yumi. I think you should tell her."

"What!? I can't tell her! What if she doesn't love me back!?"

"HA! I knew you would confess! Well, good night then," Odd said and climbed into his bed.

Fine. I guess Odd was right. I am in love with Yumi. There I said it. I love her. The question is: Does she love me? Gosh, I wish I knew the answer to that. Oh well, its not time to think about that now.

With that, I fell asleep thinking about the one perfect girl.

A/N: Well, I did it. I know it was short but I did my best. I wrote this while watching the Heat vs. Spurs game. Is anyone obsessed with basketball like I am? Anyway, R&R!!!! Thanks!!!!!


End file.
